


Puppy Love - Outtakes

by kurozawa46



Series: Puppy Love - Stucky Short Webcomic [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Digital Art, Dom Bucky Barnes, Domestic Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Outtakes, Puppy Play, Safe Sane and Consensual, Steve is a Puppy, Sub Steve Rogers, This time he's a real puppy, there may be more - Freeform, webcomic, with puppy ears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurozawa46/pseuds/kurozawa46
Summary: Outtakes ofPuppy Love - Stucky Webcomic, where Steve is a real puppy with puppy ears and puppy tail. Light Dom/Sub. Enjoy :D
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Puppy Love - Stucky Short Webcomic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687429
Comments: 42
Kudos: 133





	Puppy Love - Outtakes

**You're the BEST boy!!**

**Author's Note:**

> There may be more if you'd like more! Let me know :D


End file.
